In The Moon
by GroovyFettu
Summary: Dihari-hari tertentu Hibiya selalu melihat bulan. Ada kesedihan yang tersembunyi dibalik semua itu. Mulai dari teman masa lalunya, sampai tutur kata seseorang yang harus ia mengerti. [HibiHiyo]


Hai-

author kangen sama kagepro masa.

jadi author bikin fanfic HibiHiyo.

meskipun semua fanfic author kagepro semua /plak

Satu lagi. Kisah ini diangkat dari kisah nyata.

oke yang tadi itu gak penting

Kagerou project (c) Jin (Shizen no teki-p)

enjoy!

* * *

Kupandangi bintang yang berserakan di tata surya, bentuknya indah, tetapi karena kemampuan mata manusia yang terbatas, manusia hanya dapat melihat kilasan sinar. Pada dasarnya bintang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna warni dan sinarnya memancar ke bumi dalam waktu berjuta-juta tahun. Tidak diketahui bintang itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Bintang itu sama sepertimu. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kami terperangkap dalam sebuah cerita yang tak pernah berakhir dan tak mempunyai epilog yang jelas. Saat itu kita tak diketahui apakah kita masih hidup. Namun kau tetap berkeras kepala untuk menyelamatkanku. Sehingga aku tak sanggup untuk menepati janjiku.

Di sebuah wilayah yang dipenuhi oleh manusia tanpa nyawa dalam tanah yang bertumpukan. Dari beratus ratus makam hanya punyamu lah yang terindah.

"Aku datang untuk melihat bulan bersamamu, Hiyori."

Sebenarnya aku ini kabur dari geng yang bernama Mekakushi Dan yang sedang menginap di rumah salah satu anggotanya hanya untuk melihat bulan bersamanya. Padahal saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 00.00

* * *

Ring ring ring

Jam 12 malam telephone rumahku selalu berbunyi.

"Hei! Jangan katakan kau tidur lagi. Aku sudah menelfonmu 5 kali tahu! Kau mau mengingkari janji kita ya."

"Ah maaf maaf"

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus ke rumahku hari ini!"

Berjalan diatas jalanan berwarna abu-abu dengan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan akibat tertidur menunggu datangnya tengah malam. Suasana desa saat ini menyeramkan. Banyak binatang liar yang bahkan aku tak tau darimana datangnya mereka. Menatapku dengan sinis. Seperti berkata "daging anak ini lezat sekali".

Di depan rumahnya saja, aku sudah disambut dengan bunga bunga yang tertancap di pot dan pohon yang berseri seri warnanya.

Sebenarnya aku berteman dengannya sudah dari kecil. Sejak kecil kami berjanji akan terus melihat bulan utuh saat tanggal 14-16 setiap bulannya. Meskipun kami tidak bisa bertemu karena urusan pribadi, kami harus melihat bulan secara bersamaan dimana kami berada. Malam ini juga. Kami masih melakukan janji kita.

Mengetuk pintu rumah sang kembang desa dengan groginya. Mungkin dia akan marah karena aku telat datang ke rumahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang takut binatang liar.

perlahan pintu rumahnya terbuka. Terlihat anak perempuan bersurai hitam memakai piyama kesayangannya. Surainya yang biasa dikuncir dua, sekarang tidak.

"Lama sekali. Masuk."

Ternyata dugaanku benar. Dia protes akan keterlambatanku yang kira kira 30 menit dari waktu janji kita.  
Walau respon pertamanya tidak enak, aku tetap melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Karena dangat jarang baginya untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadaku saat aku main ke rumahnya.

"Hiyo-" Hiyori segera menutup mulutku yang hendak memanggil namanya

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, berbisik "Diam, bodoh. Ayah ibuku bisa membunuhku saat mereka tahu ada lelaki yang datang ke rumahku jam segini." Aku pun mengangguk.

Langkah demi langkah aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Berusaha tidak membuat sedikit pun suara dengan decitan langkah kakiku maupun bisikanku.  
Hiyori membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan agar orang tuanya tidak curiga mengapa jam segini anak mereka belum tidur.

Kamarnya bisa dikatakan 'indah' bagi wanita. Kamar yang dominan berwarna pink banyak hiasan yang bergantung di tembok dan berdiri tegak di atas mejanya berwarna pink dan ungu. Tapi diantara semua itu, terdapat noda biru dan merah berdampingan menempel ditembok kamarnya.

Saat kutanya apa itu, Hiyori berkata bahwa ia juga tak tahu. Katanya semaakin lama noda di tembok ini semakin tebal warnanya. Tentu saja ittu adalah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Aku dan Hiyori pergi ke balkon kamar. Pemandangan dari atas sini sangatlah indah. Bisa melihat keramaian desa malam hari dan keindahan bulan bersama bintangnya.

"Hei. Setiap tanggal 14-16 setiap bulannya, kau harus melihat bulan ya."

ucapan Hiyori membuat wajahku berubah menjadi merah muda

"Walaupun kita tidak bersama. Walau kau jauh dimataku. Tetapi aku masih bisa melihat sosokmu di bulan utuh ini."

"Hi-Hiyori?"

"fuh.. aku mengatakan hal yang menjijikan."

Dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya. Aku harus menyatakannya hari ini. Selagi aku bersamanya detik ini, aku harus mengatakan padanya.

"Ka-Kau juga. Kita harus melihat bulan ini secara bersamaan walau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Saat kau pandangi bulan ini niscaya aku akan melindungimu dari atas sana." ucapku. Aku sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Aku juga. Aku akan melindungimu dari atas sana. Percayalah."

"kau tau, itu adalah kata-kata menjijikan" lanjutnya

Hatiku yang sedang kembang kempis sekarang menjadi diam karena ucapannya bagaikan pemberi harapan palsu.

Hiyori menghembuskan nafasnya, berkata "apalah daya, kita pasti akan berpisahkan?"  
"oleh karena itu" Hiyori menatapku dengan tajam "kita harus terus melihat bulan, janji?" Hiyori mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk memberikan Janji-jari-kelingking kepadaku. Aku pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya pertanda bahwa janji telah disepakati. "iya. Aku berjanji"

**Hiyori's POV**

Aku tidak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu pada stalker mengerikan itu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin ia menyentuh jariku.  
Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah semudah itu. Noda yang menempel ditembok sudah semakin tebal. Kejadian yang begitu tragis kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku menunggu giliranku untuk melewati truck itu atau tertusuk oleh besi bangunan. Semua bayangan bayangan itu sudah tergambar persis di depan mataku. Akhirnya aku bisa memecahkan misteri yang selama ini menerorku. Terima kasih pada pemberi mimpi yang sudah membantuku mencari jalan keluar. Mimpi yang menjelaskan kalau aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan dia dan tetap di putaran itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan satu lagi

maafkan aku, Hibiya. Kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janjimu untuk melindungiku. Kenapa? karena akulah yang akan melindungimu. Maaf tapi setelah kejadian itu kau tidak akan melihat sosokku lagi.

aku sadar, bahwa aku yang selama ini menganggapmu 'budak' tidak pantas untuk menghembuskan nafas lagi. Inikah terima kasihku padamu? padahl selama ini kau sangat baik padaku. Tapi aku malah berbuat sebaliknya kepadamu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu

Kuharap kau akan terus memandangi bulan saat aku tiada.

**Hibiya's POV**

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku dihadapan orang yang kusukai. Wajahku pun perlahan mulai memanas. Aku menjaga perbuatanku agar tidak salah tingkah didepannya.

Kutatap kedua lensa mungilnya, warna hitam pekat bagaikan mutiara hitam telah mencuri perhatianku. Entah mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu begitu lambat.

Kelopak matanya menurun seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan cepatnya aku melepas janji kelingking kami. Aku tahu pasti ia akan berpikiran 'jijik'.

"ma-maaf"

"tak apa. Besok kita pergi ke kota kan? persiapkanlah dirimu."

"ba-baik"

"Hibiya" ia memanggil namaku. "Maaf tapi kau tidak akan menepati janji mu." lanjutnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"tidak. Pergilah."

Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang saat ini sifat Hiyori berubah?  
melambaikan tanganku kearahnya memang sedikit ia tetap melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman manis yang terpapar diwajahnya

* * *

Hanya sedikit flashback tentang masa laluku sehari sebelum pergi ke kota terkutuk ini. Saat terakhir kali kami melihat keindahan bulan bersama. Padahal kami sudah janji kalau kami akan terus melihat bulan. Berjanji akan melindungi sesama. Kau tak pernah mengingkari janjimu. Tapi aku dengan mudahnya mengkhianati janjiku. Janji untuk melindungimu.

Percuma saja, berpuluh-puluh kali aku berusaha menyelamatkannya, hasilnya hanya satu. Nihil.

"Aku bodoh."

Meneteskan kristal bening dari kedua mataku. Baru kali ini aku melihat bulan dengan menangis. Biasanya saat aku melihat bulan, aku selalu ternsenyum.

Mengeluarkan secarik fotomu, lama menilik foto-fotomu yang kuambil secara diam-diam. Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang anak yang cengeng.

"Kumohon"

suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari telingaku. Suara iu sangat familiar. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat suara itu. Sehingga membuat kepalaku sakit. Sekali lagi, suara itu berdengung di kepalaku. Hal itu hanya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

Ketiga kalinya suara tersebut semakin jelas.

"Kumohon. Jangan mengangis."

Otakku mulai menemukan suara itu, Suara itu milik perempuan yang selama ini kusukai.  
Aku berhenti meneteskan airmataku. Mendengar seraknya suara Hiyori. Suaranya seperti sedang berbicara tengah ditusuk tusuk oleh besi besi besar.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih karena kau tidak bisa melihat senyumanku. Sekarang kau sudah punya banyak teman kan? lihat lah bersama mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka akan tersenyum layaknya aku. Dan aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia bersama mereka."

Bola mataku membulat, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara manis ini. Namun masih ada air mata yang tergenang di mataku.

"terima kasih"

Itu adalah kata kata terakhirnya. Aku tak mendengar apa apa lagi. Suaranya hilang tertiup angin malam.

"Melihat bulan bersama mereka ya? Kido-nee, Kano-nii, Seto-nii, Mary-nee, Ene-nee, dan Shintaro-nii, apakah kalian akan tersenyum saat melihat bulan?"


End file.
